the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGuru5
"And that's the way this roadrunner runs." ~ SpaceGuru5 SpaceGuru5 (also known as the Coyote, the Draconequus, Dollar Store Hobbes, Guru, and SpaceGuru) is a commentator and occasional ranter. He began making rants on November 7, 2010, and his first commentary was posted on March 1, 2011. However, most of his content is focused on things other than commentaries and rants; he also does live streams, movies (although his latest movie was posted in 2014), music, Creepypasta readings, and random videos with his friends. In the past, he has been lauded for his bluntness, articulate points, and civility. However, it is also known that he doesn't always understand facetious remarks and pot shots, especially in text form. He also admits that he can be hot-tempered at times. His style of commentary is reminiscent of the 2011 CC, although he has toned it down as time has elapsed. Additional Information Up until January 1, 2019, SpaceGuru5 had never been a member of any commentary group. Thus, he was identified as an independent commentator. Since 2016, he has been a member of a Discord server called "The Usual Gang of Hoes" (U.G.H.), of which he is a moderator. The server was founded by Kevin Striker and is headed by YBF91, deriving from a Skype group containing his regular guests on his Hobbes Zone live streams. He officially joined the Cloud Palace on January 1, 2019. On June 9, he joined the Good Knight Society and became one of its first members. SpaceGuru5 has been somewhat active in recent months, though he mostly posts music and random videos of his friends. He has always considered posting videos a hobby rather than a serious career. On October 23, 2018, he made a DeviantART post explaining how he constructs commentaries. Most of it is based on his own experience as a commentator. The rest was taught to him in a college English 102 class, which focused on the basics of argumentation and debate. He is keen to emphasize that "Great commentators master the basics," and he often recommends attendance of argumentation classes to those wishing to improve their commentary style. As a retort to people calling him smug or arrogant, he emphasizes that "There is a fine line between confidence and arrogance." Since 2018, he has been honest and open about his personality, especially when it comes to his depression. In one instance, he even blatantly stated his belief that he is a mediocre commentator. On January 12, 2019, he provided an answer to the question "What kind of person are you?" which had been asked on his Ask.fm. :"At best, I tend to be reserved, easygoing, and generally respectful, all the while having a love for silly shenanigans. People have told me before that I can be very smart. Whenever I have strong opinions on something, it's very hard for me to hold them back. This is best seen in my commentaries: I can be brutally honest and maybe a tad harsh, but I do mean well by it. At worst, I can be defensive, obsessive, depressed, and full of self-loathing. Perhaps my greatest flaw is my diffidence and my fear of making mistakes. My greatest insecurities stem from what others might think of me. Hopefully this is a clear picture of who I really am. :~ SpaceGuru5's Ask.fm answer, 12 Jan 2019 History On May 21, 2018 (the 9th anniversary of his channel's creation), SpaceGuru5 posted a video discussing his entire YouTube history, starting from September 2007 and continuing to the date of the video's posting. The video itself was written and narrated in late April 2018, and the video was completed on May 11, 2018. This section is an abridged version of the video, as well as additional information outside those dates. '2000s' SpaceGuru5 had been actively using YouTube since September 2007. During that winter, he became aware of Cheezburger.com and aspired to be featured in a LOLcats book. After a few one-off appearances in a friend's YouTube videos, SpaceGuru5 created his YouTube account on May 21, 2009. Initially, he only used his accounts to watch and subscribe to other channels. However, this all changed when he decided to start creating videos on July 25, 2009. Having used Anime Studio (now known as Moho) since March 2007, SpaceGuru5 decided to post short animations to his YouTube account. In November 2009, he came across YBF91 (who was still youngbloodfantasy92 at the time) and quickly became a fan of his content, which included rants and commentaries. This would inspire him to seek out other ranters and commentators, such as Brawlmaster08, Cyberwolf087, Ampharosman64, and MSkull01, among many others. This means that he was there to witness the tail end of the CC's separation from the Rant Community. '2010s' In early 2010, he began posting downloaded Flipnotes from Hatena. Upon his discovery of Windows Movie Maker that September, he began to use it as his main editing software. This all ultimately led to his transition period. SpaceGuru5 began to transition from his older content when he posted his first rant on November 7, 2010. He began to phase out animations and Flipnote uploads from his usual line of content. Upon the upload of his first commentary on March 1, 2011, and the posting of his final Flipnote on March 6, his transition was complete. While he isn't as active in rants anymore, he continues to produce commentaries to the present day. SpaceGuru5 initially garnered attention for his multiple commentaries on Guptill89, as well as his other repertoire of content. He stayed silent upon the outbreak of the CC Schism of 2012–2013 and the mass targeting of CC commentators, although he remarked negatively about dissenters who claimed the CC was dying. He still continued to garner positive reception throughout 2013 and 2014, despite his scarce upload patterns. On August 31, 2014, he began to use VideoPad instead of WMM, and since 2017 it has been his sole editing software. In early 2014, SpaceGuru5 recognized the earliest signs of viewer drop-off, although he expressed his desire to keep moving forward. After serious personal events occurred on August 23 & 24, 2015, his views dropped off much quicker. This stagnation would continue until the Birb controversy (which he nicknamed "The Very Messy Time") broke out on November 28, 2017. These events, combined with personal stress he underwent at the time, led to what he considered the worst months of his life. Upon the conclusion of AvatarGate on February 24, 2018, SpaceGuru5 had evidently entered a period of general bitterness and depression. This would culminate in his secession from the CC on September 22, followed directly by a spiteful video harshly criticizing the CC and its recent actions. However, by the end of October, he began to rethink his stance and ultimately regret his actions and statements in September, as well as his attitude throughout the majority of 2018. Interventions from Avalonian Sky, 8363MTR, and Dan Roxas eventually led to him rejoining the CC on December 1, joining the Cloud Palace on January 1, and making a comeback to commentating on January 3. However, in the following months, he would make a great number of mistakes, which culminated in a video UTubeDude2 published on April 8 that was a scathing critique of his behavior between January 31 and March 12 (which he nicknamed "The Even Messier Time"). SpaceGuru5 declared a hiatus the next day, feeling deep regret and shame for "being too prideful to notice his mistakes until it was too late," while also stating, "I'm deeply sorry. I know I have failed you." During this time, encouraging and comforting words were given to SpaceGuru5 from other members of the Cloud Palace, although for some time he considered retiring from creating any content. As his outlook improved, he came off of his hiatus on May 9, as he promised on May 1, while also revealing he'd been working on a project since the 7th. His channel turned 10 years old on May 21, and the project—a co-op commentary with 8363MTR on TBONE2004—was released 4 days later. It was positively received, and it led to Joshua Montague (the editor of TBONE's video) inviting SpaceGuru5 to his server. On June 9, he joined the Good Knight Society and became one of its first members. 2 days later, he was accosted by an artist whose work SpaceGuru5 had parodied without credit, and the artist threatened him with a copyright infringement lawsuit and acted with great aggression. SpaceGuru5 attested that his use was fair, and once the encounter was over he tweeted about it. He blurred out all names and icons in a large screenshot, and he made the point that the behavior he'd experienced was "beyond unprofessional," while also admitting he was in the wrong for not crediting the artist. This was a topic of discussion within the CC as late as June 16. SpaceGuru5 subsequently grappled with anxiety and depression (and still did as of July 6) triggered by being threatened with a lawsuit by the artist. He was on the fence as to whether or not he wanted to continue making commentaries, as a result of everything he endured in 2019 up to that point. However, he ultimately decided to write a new commentary script starting on July 7, and the finished video was published just under a month later. On September 19, SpaceGuru5 endured Tropical Depression Imelda, as indicated by a tweet. It took over a month to recover from the damage, though that didn't stop him from making videos; on October 13, he teased a new commentary that was posted the next day. On October 23, 2019, he announced a hiatus, following unspecified events that made him feel uncomfortable. SpaceGuru5 officially came off hiatus on December 29, 2019, as indicated in a tweet. He indicated his next video would be a commentary–discussion video hybrid. That night, he revealed that the video would cover Neko Koda's video criticizing the CC and that it would premiere at 6:00 PM CST on New Year's Eve. The commentary premiered as scheduled and was initially met with predominantly positive reception. '2020s' On January 21, 2020, LunaticTheGame published a commentary on both SpaceGuru5's video and Neko Koda's video. This led to SpaceGuru5 partially disowning it. A few days later, he was interviewed by SL4Y3R in his revived Slayer Interviews series. One week later, Vii Omega posted an unscripted commentary on Neko Koda's and SpaceGuru5's videos, as well as Pink Robot's one-shot on Vii from an unrelated discussion, although it was deleted 2 days later. SpaceGuru5 is currently seeking to try and have fun making commentaries again, noting that his commentaries from the last half of 2019 were more serious than his ones from the first half. Avatars 'Current' * Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) Apr–20 Aug 2011, since 25 Dec 2018 — main (2011), side (2018– ) * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') 6 Apr 2012 — main * Master Robot Zed (Original character) 11 Aug 2016 — side * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 31 Jan 2017 — main * The Guru (Original character) 13 Feb 2019 — side 'Planned' * Taichi Fujisaki (Danganronpa) since 17 Oct 2018 * Da Yang the Dragon (Original character) Nov 2011–1 Feb 2012, planned since 2 Dec 2018 * Zak Kaspbrak (Original character) since 18 Jan 2020 'Past' * South Park Gil (Original character) Oct 2011 * Dag (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) Jul–2 Aug 2017 — on Discord only People he commentated on Note: Entries marked with a multiplication sign (×) have been disowned by the commentator. Entries marked with a plus (+) have been partially disowned. Entries marked with a dagger (†) have been removed and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a double dagger (‡) have been unlisted and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a currency sign (¤) have been made private and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a section marker (§) have been re-uploaded after being removed, unlisted, or made private. '2010s' * Himself (twice) ×× * The Irate Gamer × * EricDouglace × * Guptill89 (four times) ×××+ * BIEBERisHOTxox (one-shot) × * sleek462 * Jaidon Walker * JamesNintendoNerd (specifically Mike Matei) × * Christine Weick * MTV News * marinashutup * Smartass Birb + * Dillin Thomas + * MegatronDBZ * America 2.0 (one-shot) * MattsFTR (one-shot & full comm) * Riley J. Dennis * Neros Q * TheMarcusWithin * Sinatra_Says * CynoYT × * Rowan Akamiya185 (one-shot) * SadieTheCultist222 + * TBONE2004 * CGP Grey * KHbrony * Neko Koda + All of SpaceGuru5's commentaries are publicly viewable. People who commentated on him Note: Entries marked with a multiplication sign (×) have been disowned by the commentator. Entries marked with a plus (+) have been partially disowned. Entries marked with a dagger (†) have been removed and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a double dagger (‡) have been unlisted and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a currency sign (¤) have been made private and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a section marker (§) have been re-uploaded after being removed, unlisted, or made private. * SickKirby † * MSkull01 † * Mills Kohai (co-op w/ InTheNameOfAnonymous) ‡ * AzumangaDiohFan101 (one-shot) * Dark Agumon § * Dirtbikeredden § * Dillin Thomas (twice) §§ * MegatronDBZ × * Nihilistic Snake (two-shot) * Bennett the Human (one-shot) × * CynoYT * Kurome Cien Towa (one-shot) * Jonah Smith * Blaze The Movie Fan * UTubeDude2 § * Lunaticthegame (twice) * Vii Omega † Currently, 15 commentaries on SpaceGuru5 are publicly viewable. People he co-op'd with * DFG Hulk * Avalonian Sky * YBF91 * 8363MTR Trivia * His heavy inspiration from YBF91 led to his other nickname being Dollar Store Hobbes, coined by SoySus15 on September 18, 2016. * Occasionally, he posts music to SoundCloud. This consists of both original pieces and transcribed works, often using MuseScore. * He was enlisted in the U.S. Army under Active Duty from 2017 to 2019. He left for Basic Combat Training on February 7, 2017. He trained at Fort Benning, GA, from February 15 to April 21, 2017. From May 3, 2017, to February 9, 2018, he underwent Advanced Individual Training at Goodfellow Air Force Base, TX, to become a SIGINT analyst. Because of this, he is the only known commentator within the CC to have served in the military. His awarded medals include the Army Service Ribbon (for completion of initial entry training) and the National Defense Service Medal (for enlisting during the Global War on Terror). He was honorably discharged as a Private First Class (PFC) on January 24, 2019. * His usage of Discord as an avatar is the result of an inside joke that has its origins on January 31, 2017. Since that time, Discord has been recognized as SpaceGuru5's secondary avatar, and he has simply just accepted it. * He has a long-running inside joke about himself and Master Robot Zed being a couple. * He is quite fond of organ music. He also loves Baroque music, new wave, post-punk, prog, psychedelia, and alt rock. He tends to listen to music from the 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s. He has stated that his favorite songs include "Space Age Love Song" by A Flock of Seagulls, "Goodbye Stranger" by Supertramp, "Fantasia II" by Johann Jakob Froberger, and "Largo (from Xerxes)" by Georg Friedrich Händel. Links *His YouTube channel *His Twitter *His DeviantART *His SoundCloud *His Ask.fm *His Sudomemo Further Reading *"7 years in the CC..." — Twitlonger, SpaceGuru5 (01 Mar 2018) *"8 years in the CC?!" — Twitlonger, SpaceGuru5 (01 Mar 2019) *"Announcing my hiatus" — Twitlonger, SpaceGuru5 (09 Apr 2019) Category:Commentators Category:2011 Category:Male Commentators Category:The Cloud Palace Category:The Good Knight Society